My Prince Charming
by xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx
Summary: One-shot with Gajeel and Levy! Not much to explain except this will make GaLe fans happy ! Rated T for Levy and Gajeel's potty mouths more Levy than Gajeel


Hey guys! This is my first one-shot I've ever done! I tried to add more fluff to this to make up for the lack of fluff in Trapped in the Labyrinth! :3. If it sucks, I understand.

Enough of my blabbering! Cheers to my first one-shot, My Prince Charming!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Fairy Tail. The only thing I own is the town of Otano and the jewelry thief mages, which I created with my own mind 8D.

My Prince Charming

I never knew what type of guy I would fall for. I thought they would be exactly like me: kind, caring, and loves to read. I wanted to fall for someone that would actually _show _their feelings openly, but not too openly. I wanted someone that would know when to call it quits, instead of pushing to keep going; someone that would know when_ not _to say certain things, instead of saying the things that hurt the most aloud. I wanted someone with all of these qualities to be the one that steals my heart away, like in my romance novels.

Instead, I get the total opposite.

I don't even know how it happened; it just did. One minute I hated the person that attacked my teammates and I, and the next thing I knew, I was madly in love with the iron Dragonslayer, Gajeel. My nakama never knew this, but I would glance from my book that I was currently reading and stare at him for hours on end. Every time he gazed up, as if he felt someone staring, I would quickly look down at my book, feeling the blush creep up to my cheeks.

No one in the guild ever saw me; I'm sure of it. If they did, news would reach Mirajane in an instant, and she'd try to use her "matchmaking skills" to put us together.

Frankly, I don't think Gajeel ever thinks of me other than the nickname he gave me: Bookworm. I think the only thing he's ever thought of me is the girl that knows everything. He's never thought anything more, or anything less than that.

Each and every day, I try to work up the nerve to talk to him. If I eventually talk to him, the conversation turns into an argument. I remember the worst argument we had. He had called me a squirt, and I reacted in the worst way possible.

"Oi, Bookworm!" Gajeel yelled across the guild hall.

"W-what do y-you need from m-me?" I stuttered out. _Dammit, Levy! Calm down! This isn't the first time he's talked to you! _I mentally shouted at myself. I quickly walked over to the secluded corner Gajeel sits at everyday.

"Can you go get the iron scraps that Mirajane had left over from that iron bull we destroyed?" Gajeel asked. I nearly swooned from what he was doing! He was _asking _me to do something for him! He actually put _trust _in me! All in once the feeling disappeared with his next statement.

"It won't be _too _heavy for you, right? I mean, since you're so small and weak." Gajeel laughed as he said this.

Instead of taking on the usually playful tone I take when he says something like that, I took on a serious one and said something that still makes me regret thinking it.

"Shut up!" I hollered at him, loud enough that everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing and looked in our direction. "I am sick and tired of you always looking down on me because of my strength!"

By this time, tears were running down freely on my face. I had my head down, so when I looked up at him, his red eyes went wide. _Stop crying, for Pete's sake! _I was going to mentally beat myself up after this.

But still, I kept talking. "W-why can't you t-try to see me as s-someone d-different?" I shouted at him while crying. I abruptly turned and started darting out of the guild.

"H-hey, Levy w-wait! Let me explain!" Gajeel cried after my fleeting figure.

Instantly I spun around and said the worst thing possible. "I-I never want to see you again!" Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor after I said this. I spun on my heel and covered my face as I dashed out of the guild, wishing I never said any of those things.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I have to say those things aloud? And in front of all the guild members, too! _I kept mentally cursing myself until I reached my rented room at Fairy Hills, the dorm for girls in Fairy Tail. There I locked myself up for the rest of the day and didn't come out. Had I turned around after running from my object of affection and the cause of my problems, I would have seen Lu-chan, Lisanna, Mira, Cana, and Erza attack Gajeel with an angry, feral look on their faces.

Bisca, Laki, Wendy, and Charla tried to coax me out my room, but I wouldn't budge from the fetal position on my bed. Eventually I cried my eyes out and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day, everyone sat in the guild and seemed to pretend that nothing ever happened yesterday. Everyone that is, except for the Mirajane. Her match-making gears were already turning, and she was devising plans to get them together. _Why didn't I notice it before? Levy and Gajeel together as a couple? Total opposites, but opposites attract! _ Mirajane thought evilly. Lucy swore she could see a purple aura coming off of the former 'Demon'. Before she could ask, Jet and Droy came bursting into the guild looking frantic and worried.

"Levy, are you here?" Jet yelled into the now silenced guild hall.

"Has anyone seen Levy?" asked Droy, who seemed troubled that they could not find the blue-haired solid script mage.

"She was here just a minute ago," Mirajane responded. "She grabbed a job from the request board and went off alone." Everyone in the guild returned to their daily doings, losing interest. It wasn't uncommon for mages to go off on solo jobs.

"What job did she grab, Mira?" Lucy questioned. She tried to imagine the blunette going off on a dangerous mission without her cheering squad, but couldn't without giggling.

"The one with the jewelry thief mages in Otano," Mira replied. "I asked her if the job was what she really wanted, and if she was going alone. She said yes to both questions."

"I hope she's okay," said Lucy, worried about the scene her book-loving friend caused. Lucy wasn't the only one worried over Levy. A black-haired, iron eating Dragonslayer was also worried over her, too. He slipped out of the guild only to be noticed by a white-haired bartender, who sighed happily at the sight.

_Damn, _I thought, _this is harder than I expected it would be. _My breathing was ragged and I was bleeding from small cuts on my arms.

The leader of the JTM, their gang, laughed at me and said, "This is what Fairy Tail mages are made of? They must be a pretty weak guild, then!"

"Don't ever insult the name of Fairy Tail!" I yelled as went in for another attack. I knew I wouldn't last for long, so I had to make this quick.

He could smell her from this distance; smell her blood as he ran to the location of his nakama, one that he felt sorry for insulting, and the only one that trusted him. His vision was tinged with red as he thought of how they _dared _to hurt her frail body.

_I'm gonna beat the bastard who hurt her into a bloody pulp,_ Gajeel thought angrily. _Levy, I'm coming! Wait for me! _He ran as fast as he could to Otano, because he had a feeling Levy was running out of time.

I was on the brink of unconsciousness as I thought, _I'm sorry, Gajeel._ Almost as if he read my thoughts, my knight in shining armor caught me from falling.

"Gajeel…" I said. I fought the urge to caress his arm as he laid me safely out of harm's way. "I can take care of myself, you know," I whispered to him. I knew with his dragon senses he heard me.

"I know you can take care of yourself," he replied back. Before I could say something he cut me off. "But it's not too bad to let me take care of you when you need it." My eyes widened as I saw that his cheeks were turning a darker and darker shade of red.

Before I let the unconsciousness take over, I uttered one more thing to the Iron Dragonslayer's retreating figure. "I love you."

The next time I woke up, I was in the infirmary at the guild. Lu-chan and Natsu were looking at me, the former more concerned and the latter bored.

"Levy-chan, are you okay?" she asked me.

I groaned as I questioned Lu-chan on how long I was knocked out. She told me three whole days.

"I was asleep for three days?" I screeched. I flung the covers back and made a move to stand up, and as I did, I fell to my knees with dizziness.

"Don't try to get up so quickly!" Lu-chan scolded me. Another thought came to my mind and before I could stop myself, I was already asking.

"Where's Gajeel? Is he hurt?" I demanded. Lu-chan looked at me with a weird glint in her eyes, and I was afraid of the answer.

"Gajeel's fine, Levy-chan," she replied. I released pent-up breath that I didn't even know I was holding. "He's the one who carried you in here. Worried over Gajeel, huh Levy-chan?" Lu-chan said with a playful tone in her voice. I didn't hear her though. By now I was dashing out the door. I needed to find Gajeel and thank him.

By the time I found him, the sun was setting. He was sitting alone in an open space in the forest. He must've heard me coming, but didn't bother to turn around.

When I reached him, I sat next to him and stared at an open space in the uncomfortable silence. I ended it when I said, "I wanna thank you for coming to help me with my job."

Still he said nothing, nor did he look my way. After a few minutes, I said, "That's all I actually came here to say. It's okay if you don't wanna say you're welcome." I stood up, dusted off my pants, and began to walk away.

A hand shot out and stopped me from leaving. I gasped at the cold touch of his fingers. As the blush reached my cheek, I slowly turned around to face an also blushing Gajeel. "D-did you mean what you said?" he asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my nervousness rivaling his.

"Before you passed out three days ago, you whispered softly, 'I love you'. Did you really mean it?" he explained carefully.

"Y-yes… I really d-did mean it," I replied. _I just told my CRUSH how I felt! I am STUPID or what? _I was about to tell him to just forget what I said, because he might make fun of me like he always did. But before I could even say one word, he cut me off with a kiss.

Let's rewind that. Gajeel Redfox is KISSING me, Levy McGarden! If I could, I would faint, but Gajeel's holding me up, so there's no use in that.

We stayed in that position until we needed air. We kept kissing until the sunset, and lay on the forest floor looking up at the stars. I snuggled closer to my Dragonslayer, the only person who could steal my heart.

It was then that I realized even though Gajeel and I are total opposites, he was my Prince Charming, and he was perfectly made for me.

So what did you guys think? Review so I can see how you felt about this one-shot! I might make one for Gray and Juvia, so please give me suggestions on what you think should happen!


End file.
